


Kisses - Meriana x Teagan (Attorney AU)

by chenria



Series: Meriana/Teagan - Attorney AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/pseuds/chenria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meriana is working for her family's firm and working on the project to enhance the living space of the people in her hometown. </p><p>Teagan is one of the town's top lawyers and has been hired to help the opposing party stop Meriana's pet project.</p><p>After Cousland Corp. and the opposing party come to an agreement that will benefit both sides Meriana and Teagan decide to go out to dinner together. There has been tension throughout all of the negotiations.<br/>Meriana had a crush on the opposing lawyer from day one - after meeting him on a crossroad where he offered her his scarf to protect her from the cold. When she met him in the conference room later she knew she would not get him out of her head so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses - Meriana x Teagan (Attorney AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [INKquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944866) by [CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons), [SignCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie). 



> This started out with the scarf prompt and then turned into an Attorney AU. A prompt that was just called "Kisses" inspired this small episode

_**Kisses:**  a story about first kisses, or last kisses, or ordinary kisses, or extraordinary kisses between our characters._

  
  
It had gotten late - later than any of them had expected when they had mutually agreed to have dinner together. Both had lost track of time and were now standing in the cold air in front of the restaurant. The initial plan had been to call for two taxis because they both lived in opposite directions of the restaurant.   
  
"It was a great evening," Teagan said after a moment and rubbed his neck with his left hand. Normally he wasn't at a loss of words when he left dinner meetings. But to his defense, this dinner had been more like a first date - the best first date he had in years. It was not like he had led a chaste life but his schedules normally prohibited dates or made them at least really difficult. Only very few women were willing to wait when he couldn't leave his office immediately and kept ridiculous hours.   
  
But with Meriana it was different.   
  
"Agreed. it was a wonderful evening," Meriana replied and her breath formed puffy little clouds in the cold air. Her cheeks were flushed and Teagan wondered if it was because of the cold or the wine. "Maybe we could do that again? Meeting for dinner, I mean?" Her smile was genuine and for a moment Teagan was mesmerized before he caught himself again.   
  
"That would be great," he answered and mustered a sheepish smile. He rubbed his neck again. He was too old to be nervous after a first date.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment and several available taxis passed them. They looked at each other but neither said anything. Both had too much wine to take their cars with which they had arrived earlier. But it was not uncommon to leave the cars in the restaurant's garage till the next morning. It was just uncommon that Teagan had to take advantage of the service.   
  
"Let me call you a taxi..." Teagan said but hesitated again. Another free taxi passed without any of them calling out for it. Meriana also just looked at the street and didn't say anything before looking back at him. She seemed as confused as he was. Teagan wondere what it was.   
  
They had just closed the business negotiations earlier the same day - or more like some hours ago on the previous day. He just noticed that it was past midnight already. They had ended up talking and somehow they had agreed to have dinner together. And from there on Teagan had not thought about the work that still needed to be, the paperwork that still waited for him to wrap up his client's case for the firm. But somehow he didn't care about work in the moment. And that meant something - normally he was a workaholic and he was aware that he broke his MO here.   
Teagan knew that common courtesy demanded that he called her a taxi and said farewell for the night instead of letting his mind trail into very dangerous territory.   
  
In that moment he noticed again that Meriana was wearing his scarf. He noticed her clear eyes and the smile on her lips, her flushed cheeks...   
  
Consequences be damned, he would scold himself forever if he let this moment pass. And with that thought Teagan leaned down and lingered long enough for Meriana to withdraw and notice his antics. When she did not object Teagan took all his courage and kissed her. Carefully at first and after a few moments more passionately. She returned the kiss and he felt her hands hold on to his collar as she pulled him down.   
  
He had to admit that it felt a lot better than he had ever dared to dream. She did taste of the wine they had earlier and of something else - of sweets ... or more like his favorite kind of cupcakes.  His hands rested on her hips as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss a little more.  
Teagan withdrew from the kiss with a pant as her tongue had brushed over his. Was this going too far? Normally he never kissed on the first date - normally he did not much kissing at all - and after all this dinner had not even be planned out to be a date that would lead to kissing. But here they were.   
  


* * *

  
"How about we share a taxi?" Meriana asked with a hushed whisper and wondered how she was able to even word such a request. The evening had gone amazingly well. He was smart and funny and it had been so much fun to talk to him all day. He was exciting and once he had shed the lawyer facade he was even more fascinating than before. He could probably read her a manual for a calculator and she would be able to listen to him with unbridled attention. And here he was - suddenly kissing her. Normally she took things more slowly on first dates. Normally she didn't wonder how it would feel to be caressed by such sensual looking lips or how his beard might tickle her. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked up to him, still anxiously waiting for his reply. Her head told her to take it easy, her heart told her to not let this moment pass.   
  
"My apartment is actually not that far from here..." Teagan said and let the sentence trail out and Meriana was not sure if it was a question or a statement but she understood the message nonetheless.   
  
"Sounds good to me," she said with a smile and Teagan let go of her before waving for a taxi which now stopped only a few paces away from them.   
  
Teagan held the door open for her before rounding the car and getting into it himself. He seemed nearly shy when he reached for her hand after he had buckled up and told the driver the address. It wasn't a long ride and it was spent with shy kisses and mumbled endearments. After Teagan had paid the driver and they had gotten out onto the street again Meriana had to appreciate Teagan's choice of apartment complex. It was one of the buildings her uncle had build a few years ago - some of the best living spaces in town. Spacious and with a great view of town - well, it was to be expected of one of the most successful lawyers in town to live accordingly.   
  
Following Teagan as he took her hand Meriana entered the elevator with him. It was late so they were alone and as soon as the doors closed Teagan gently pushed her against the wall and she anticipated the kiss. But he stopped shortly before their lips touched. She blinked and opened her eyes again. "Are you really sure this is right?" he asked in a hushed whisper.   
  
Meriana looked up to him and into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "I have no idea... but it doesn't feel wrong..." This was probably the lamest thing she could say and she had to chuckle about her own words.   
  
"This sounds really cheesy," Teagan agreed in a whisper and with an amused smile before he looked into her eyes once more and closed the final distance to kiss her again. The new kiss was more tenderly than the one on the street, it was slower and Meriana had the feeling that Teagan was treading the waters, testing to see how far she would let him go. She found it endearing and her whole stomach was full of countless of butterflies.   
  
When the doors opened with a pinging sound Teagan hardly broke their kiss and guided her backwards to his door. Still kissing he fumbled for his keys in his coat pocket and opened the door. After he had guided her inside he slammed the door shut behind them and resumed the kiss more passionately. Neither of them spoke as the coats fell unceremoniously to the floor. They were only the beginning of a trail of clothes that soon led to Teagan's rather spacious bedroom.   
  


* * *

  
"Don't think I do this on every first date," Meriana chuckled as she rested her head on Teagan's chest. She felt exhausted in the best possible way and her whole body was tingling. She couldn't stop smiling as she looked up and kissed him once more.  
  
"Was this even a first date?" Teagan wondered.  
  
"I don't know..." Meriana sat up enough to look down on him. She pushed a strand of hair out of his forehead. "We only met for business talk before, we haven't talked about private topics before today... and you paid for dinner. Sounds like a first date to me." She emphasized each point by counting her fingers.   
  
Teagan smiled up at her and used her unguarded moment to push her back onto the bed and pinned her down between his strong arms. "Well... if it was a first date I can assure you that I normally don't invite the women into my bed right after dinner. You are an unexpected exception to the rule."  
  
"Exception to the rule? How often do you even date?" Meriana teased and bit her lip as she looked up to him.  
  
"Judging from the schedules you kept and the hours you worked during the negotiations..." he looked down at her with a smirk, "... my dating life is surely just as exciting as yours these days."   
  
Meriana shook her head and laughed before pulling him down into a kiss. "True, I can be a workaholic if I want to be."  
  
"I am kind of glad we mutually agreed to skip work tonight. Making you call out my name was definitely a lot more entertaining," Teagan grinned and had to laugh out as he saw Meriana blush even more.   
  
"You were more fun than the work that's still waiting in the office, I agree to that," she teased and pulled him down into a loving kiss.   
  
"I'm glad we agree," he murmured as he used his free hand to cup one of her breasts in a gentle but teasing gesture.  
  
"You know, I actually need to be in the office in five hours," she muttered into the kiss as she glanced to his clock on the bedside table.  
  
"How convenient, I need to be there in four," Teagan replied and barely let go of her lips.   
  
"So we should really consider getting some sleep," Meriana suggested and sighed as she felt Teagan's hand brush down over her hips. "Or maybe not?"  
  
"Sleep is for the weak," Teagan said after a moment and caught her lips for another heated kiss and reached for her hand to link their fingers together. He would get more sleep another night.   
  


* * *

  
Teagan rolled over in bed as his clock went off the next morning. He sighed as he looked at the glowing digits before falling back into the pillow. For a moment he contemplated the idea of calling in sick to get more sleep. Slowly the events of the previous night returned and he turned his head with a fond smile that vanished the moment he realized that he was alone. The space in the bed next to him was empty. Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes again he wondered if that was how it felt to screw up big time.   
  
He was just contemplating how to handle the coming situations that would involve meeting with Meriana. Maybe he could send an associate to avoid running into her after... Maker, had he been that bad? Why was she gone?

After last night he would need all his strength to keep a clear head around her. How could it even get so far? And why did she leave? He thought that she would stay at least for breakfast... or forever. Meriana was different... she was smart and witty and talking to her was never boring. She had actually laughed about his silly jokes. He had thought it was genuine. And she was attractive and damn... the night with her had been nothing but breathtaking. He couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun with a woman. But then again, he hardly had a dating life nor invited women into his bed. The last time had been... too long ago. He was in a relationship with his job and he was fine with it. 

But why had Meriana gone without at least saying good bye? He took a deep breath. 

But then the sound of breaking glass startled Teagan and he sat up in bed. This was coming from his kitchen. With a frown he climbed out of bed and noticed that his morning robe was gone - and that his clothes had been put on a chair next to the door - right next to a chair with ... Meriana's clothes? _She was still here...?_  
  
There was the sound of glass being pushed around on tiles and Teagan decided that he should check his kitchen. He didn't bother to grab clothes. He was in one of the top floor apartments. He suspected that nobody could see through his windows - and helicopters hardly flew by.   
  
But what he found in there was something he had never expected. There was a tray with pancakes on the table and Meriana wore his morning robe - just his morning robe - and was sweeping shards of a broken glass onto a small dustpan.   
  
She turned around and looked at him with an apologetic smile that sent a spark through Teagan he hadn't felt before. In that moment he made the decision that he would marry Meriana Cousland or stay bachelor forever.   
  
"Sorry to wake you up, I intended to surprise you with some juice and pancakes... I accidentally broke a glass of yours," she said and stood up. His robes revealed her naked shoulders.  "But... good morning... and be careful where you step, I'm not sure I got all the shards and..." There was no chance for her to finish the sentence because Teagan had closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She gasped into the kiss and her hands tangled in his hair just like last night.  
  
"The pancakes are getting cold," Meriana muttered into the kiss. It had been unmistakable for her that Teagan was more than just a little excited.   
  
"That's why they invented microwaves," Teagan replied and lifted her up enough to let her sit on the table. "And... good morning, gorgeous."   
  
This was definitely a morning to remember.  
  



End file.
